Namtar
Namtar is the name of a powerful lord of demons who was defeated thousands of years ago by the Wizards of Light. When he was defeated he was trapped in a mortal form, and took the alias of the Ancient Knight. As the Ancient Knight he pretended to be the leader of a mysterious order of knights who keep order in the universe. In this guise he sent Finbarhawkes on the quest to find the The Three Keys, telling him that giving them to the knight's order would stop the world from falling into chaos. However, when Finbar retrieved them, Namtar used them to free himself and resume his true form, planning to unleash a new age of chaos using the keys' power. First Encounter Finbar first met the Namtar in Knight form at the cemetery of a large village. After lying about himself and his goals to collect artifacts to stop the world from falling into chaos, he sent Finbar on a quest for an ancient artifact that was hidden on a slime island. This led to Finbar meeting TycerX(Minecraft Wars), Magmamale and MylesC (Minecraft Wars) on the island and proceeding to kill them and take what he believed to be the artifact (which it was not). Second Encounter Days later the Knight showed up at the front of Finbar's base. He told Finbar he had failed him. As Finbar complains about the sword and the creepiness of the knight knowing about the sword he found. The Knight tells him that the trio still have it. He then tells him of the false prophecy of The Three Keys and that they will save the world if given to him. He then sends him on the quest for the three keys and tells him where to find the second one guarded by a twisted demon driven mad in the Vault of Souls. Third Encounter After Finbar successfully acquired the second key and third keys (from the Vault of Souls and crashed meteorite respectively) the Ancient Knight reappeared infront of Finbar's base. He told Finbar the the Order of Knights was pleased at his success so far and that if Finbar could squire the last key he would be greatly rewarded. This spurred Finbar to go out and steal the last key from Magmamale, TycerX and MylesC. Revealing Himself Once Finbar acquired the last key, the Ancient Knight and a group of other demons called Souless (similarly disguised as knights) met him in the bottom floor of his base. Finbar exchanged the Three Keys for three stacks of diamonds. However, after Finbar stored the diamonds away he returned to find that the Knights had transformed into their true demon forms. Namtar, now revealing his true self, explained to Finbar that he had tricked him into bring the keys and that they were actually the only way to free him from his mortal imprisonment. Namtar then sent Finbar into a coma and proceeded with a ritual to send the world into chaos. Growing in Power After completing the Chaos ritual, Namtar in a period of time began constructing towers of pure evil to increase his power, kidnapping people from villagers to corrupt and turn them into demons in a fortress deep in the Nether. Fanart BE003-Namtar.jpg|Namtar fanart by XeraSicarius Category:NPC characters Category:Minecraft Wars Characters Category:Characters Category:Minecraft Wars